


How it Rolls

by LovelyandSad



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Naruto always knew something felt off. His chest was too heavy and body too soft. Even with the villagers' hate, Naruto's own hate of his body hit more than anything.





	1. Is it Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this partly because I love headcanons and AUs. Partly because my own experiences as hating myself for various reasons tend to be put into my works. A lot. Comment, please! Also, short chapters for now. Might try to find a way to combine them later.

From the moment she first learned the difference between male and female, Chiharu knew she was wrong. The matrons at the orphanage often smacked Chiharu for using "Boku" instead of "Watashi". Despite Chiharu's insistance that she was a dude, no one believed her. Every night, Chiharu would tell herself to shut up. None of the other girls wished to be called him and he. They went to the toilets without getting caught for sneaking into the boys' room.

After moving out of the orphanage, Chiharu started frequenting the ramen stand near her apartment. Without the matrons around, Chiharu cut her hair and bought pants eith the meager funds the Old Man gave her on his monthly visits.

Her first day there, Chiharu was mistaken for a boy. The sheer joy she felt almost made her cry. When the man asked her if the narutomaki was too hot, an epiphany appeared.

"No. No. Thank you. The ramen in wonderful. And the narutomaki is the best I have ever even smelled!" Grinning, Chiharu finished off the bowl and pulled Gama-chan from her hoodie pocket.

"Well then, little narutomaki boy. Please don't feel the need to pay. First bowl is on the house."

"Narutomaki, huh? That's it! Old Man Teuchi, call me Naruto from now on! And I am a guy!" With that, Naruto ran from the ramen stand.

As Naruto ran, all the hate seemed to flow off. Smiling, he let himself revel in the wind that raced through his short hair.

Laughing and feeling lightest since he was born, Naruto let himself go for a while longer.


	2. To be Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter drags and is mostly a filler full of dialogue. Then again, I can always fix it later. I'm getting too tired to proofread anything either. The sun is coming up soon and I want to watch, but I also want to sleep. Decisions. Decisions.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, Pops!" Naruto called out, strolling into the Hokage's office.

"Ah. Chiharu. You're lucky. My lunch break is almost over." Hiruzen chuckled, waving a hand toward the seat in front of his desk.

"Don't call me Chiharu, Old Man! My name is Naruto and I'm a guy, okay?" Naruto jumped into the chair, standing on it while pointing at the Hokage.

Pausing for a moment, Hiruzen let out a choked groan. Slowly standing, he made a hand seal. Seconds later, seals across the windows and door glowed brightly for a moment.

"Alright, Naruto. Can you explain what brought this on?"

"Well," Naruto began. "The matrons always hit me for telling them I was a guy and should allowed to use the boys’ room when I had to pee and all. But then I moved out and cut my hair and bought pants and guess what?! Old Man Teuchi thought that I was a boy!”

Listening to Naruto speak, Hiruzen sorted his thoughts out.

“Naruto,” Hiruzen spoke clearly, getting the blond’s attention. “I wish to know one thing, how much do you know of this predicament you find yourself in?”

“I am a boy, so people should call me that. And I like the name Naruto cause I gave it to myself and because Chiharu is super girly. I like pants, but a lot of girls at the orphanage wore pants too, so that doesn’t really matter. Dresses are okay, but the matrons always made me wear them so I try not to.”

Humming, Hiruzen caught himself thinking of ways to help the child. Shaking his head and sighing in amusement, Hiruzen called for Inoichi Yamanaka.

“Naruto, there are some other things that do go with this. The man I just called for has some experience with this. I do believe that speaking to him will only be good for you.”

“If you say so, Old Man.” Naruto pouted and crossed his arms before pushing forward with a grin. “Are there other people like me? Or is this just a me thing, part of being a freak and all.”

“Trust me, Naruto. People with the same - or similar - thoughts to yours are abundant in this world. Even in Konoha, many of our shinobi simply do not give it a thought at all. You are as you are, and that is a shinobi above all. Unless, you plan on not attending this March?”

“Of course I do, Gramps! How else am I gonna take that hat from you?!” Naruto fumed, once again standing on his chair.

A sharp knock at the door cut off Hiruzen’s reply.

“Enter.”

Inoichi Yamanaka. Head of the Torture and Interrogation unit. Master of the Yamanaka mind reading techniques.

“You called for me, Hokage-sama?”

“Inoichi, you have experience with people born in the wrong body, yes?” Hiruzen gave the twenty year old a hard stare.

“Yes, Hokage-sama. Is it safe to assume this is for young Uzumaki here?” Inoichi turned toward Naruto more, letting himself study the child.

“Yes. I would like for you to see what the proper care for him would be.” At Inoichi’s instantly hard face, Hiruzen backtracked. “Perhaps better wording was required. I wish to know the extent of his dysphoria. And how we can help that.”

Inoichi nodded. Stepping forward, he came as close to Naruto as was polite.

“Uzumaki-san. I am Inoichi Yamanaka. Do you know the Yamanaka abilities?”

Naruto shook his head, curiosity rising even as a strange feeling of being in danger rose too.

“We can enter a person’s mind. The Hokage wishes to know how to best help you. I can achieve that if you let me in.”

“Do it. But I’m hungry and my ramen awaits me.”

Chuckling, Inoichi made the hand seals.

“Of course. Linked Minds Jutsu.”


	3. Not my Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Naruto enters the Academy, his records have been changed. Now all that needs to be handled is all the people who keep calling him Chiharu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! People actually liking my writing is great! Warning: I tend to jump around. Timelines are a bit flexible in my stories. I'll try to stay on a single path though.
> 
> Don't like to cut this one so short, but duty calls! I will definitely be adding more by the end of the week, at the latest.

Two weeks later, Naruto walked into the Academy with a new name and brighter smile. After Inoichi confirmed that Naruto truly saw himself as a boy, the Hokage pulled some strings to change his records. Now listed as male and as one Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto felt more confident and yet afraid.

What will Kiba or Shikamaru think? They let me play with them before anyway, but.

Settling at the back of the class, Naruto watched his classmates stream in. Once the teacher announced the start of class, Naruto felt even worse than before.

Will he call me Chiharu? What if he gets mad? Please don’t get mad, Sensei!

Listening to the roll call, Naruto tried to push down his nerves and make himself smile more.

“Uzumaki!”

“Here!” Naruto waved his hand.

Better than calling me Chiharu.


	4. A Comfortable Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to force myself to be comfortable in my body. I would walk around without a top on. I would stand in the mirror and repress until I convinced myself I felt normal. I feel Naruto would be a little like that.
> 
> Also. I'm alive! It has been a very long time since I even checked my AO3. Damn. Y'all should uh. Check out my other stuff. Not Naruto (yet, thats still in the WIPs folder. Shh), but some Originals Works. And some Voltron.

Naruto tugged his jacket off, shameless in a way only he could manage. The fishnet underneath left nothing to the imagination and the other men on team seven turned around.

While all of them had been informed early of how Naruto had been born, they expected at least a little shyness. Instead, Naruto seemed to treat his body as if he felt comfortable in it.

“Naruto!” Sakura yelled, face turning red as she stared down the blond. “Put your shirt back on!”

Naruto laughed at Sakura before losing the fishnet too.

“Why? I heard there's a hot springs here!” Naruto dropped his pants too, leaving only a pair of boxers on.

Sakura sputtered some more before Kakashi spoke up.

“Naruto. Perhaps covering up would be best until we reach the springs?” Kakashi said, eye still fixed on the wall he and Sasuke faced.

Naruto huffed. Stomping to the stack of towels by the door, he wrapped one around his chest. Ignoring the twinge of pain at how even his friends hated his body, Naruto stuck his nose up.

“There. Happy now?” Naruto grumbled, waiting by the door for the others.

Kakashi looked at his student and quickly pushed down the feelings rising in his chest. For as much as he wished Naruto would simply love his body, he also knew the extent Naruto hated himself. 

If only the world were more accepting, Kakashi pondered. Then, I'd be out of a job.


	5. Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are protective and Sakura has some shit to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the real chapter! I blame the fact I've been sick. Blame it on the fever and let it be. Ugh.

The first time someone misgendered Naruto while the team was around went surprisingly well. Naruto simply told the woman the truth and let it be. However, the innkeeper kept it up. Asking if the two girls would prefer a room on their own and saying Naruto was not permitted to use the men’s springs.

Through it all, Naruto just kept reassuring the woman that yes, he is a boy. Still, Kakashi watched in anger as the woman kept it up. Sasuke as well, though for slightly different reasons.

Sasuke remembers how Itachi approached their mother only a year before Itachi lost it. How that was the first time Sasuke had ever seen Itachi cry. The first time he ever talked to Itachi’s best friend, Shisui, about anything other than where Itachi might be.

“Guys, really.” Naruto huffed, eyes sweeping over the room Sasuke and Naruto were set to share. “If I just keep reminding her, she’ll come around.”

Kakashi and Sasuke turned a look at Sakura when the girl coughed. She blushed and stammered out a quick apology before turning to Naruto. Seeming to gather her strength, Sakura inched out of Sasuke’s reach before talking.

“But isn’t she right?” Sakura asked, continuing on despite the heat being thrown at her. “The textbooks at the library always said that this is curable and kind of like an illness.”

“Sakura.” Kakashi’s voice came through lightly, but the strength of the word made the girl flinch. “Civilians have a different standing on gender and sexuality than shinobi. For us, none of that matters while someone is trying to kill you. I would suggest getting rather used to this.”

With that, Kakashi stood and beckoned to Sakura.

“Let’s go to our room. We have to leave before dawn tomorrow and it’s best to get as much sleep as possible.” Kakashi ignored the kid’s protests at the early time and walked off.


	6. Old Friend, New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura thinks back to where she started and where she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*  
> Some of these will be an AU, in many ways.  
> Some will follow canon.  
> I will specify at the beginning if need be from now on.  
> That is all.  
> Have a good day and enjoy the read!

Sakura used to know a boy who lived down the street. He always seemed a little off, but then her parents told her that the boy was sick. He had a mental illness that could be handled with careful treatment. Sakura knows now that the girl was simply trans and that all the times she yelled at her for being sick make her stomach turn now.

Sakura stopped seeing many of her old civilian friends when she joined the Academy, but she still sees them around the market. At only sixteen, Sakura sometimes stops and thinks how much has changed. As the apprentice to Tsunade and the acting chief of the hospital, Sakura quickly released all prejudice she entered the profession with.

Sakura punched a tree down and wiped the slivers off her hand. She turned to the two women standing behind her and smiled.

“That’s all the trees, right? Enough for a house while still remaining slightly out of sight from the street.” Sakura recited the mission parameters as she stood there.

“And clearing them away, thank you.” Himari stepped forward and bowed in thanks.

“You really have changed, Sakura.” Akari stepped forward and bowed as well.

Sakura fought to remember where she knew Akari from before it popped into her head. The sick kid she used to know! Sakura knows the truth now, though, and simply smiles.

“Hey Akari. You have too. You look good.” Sakura picked up two of the trees and stepped back. “Maybe we could catch up sometime. But my shift at the hospital starts soo. See you later!”

Sakura jogged off and let the rest of her team handle the leftover trees. Maybe Sakura could stop by tomorrow after she finished that visit with Kakashi-sensei. Not many of her old friends were still polite after they see her drop a Hashirama tree with a punch, after all.


End file.
